


Medidas extremas con interludios satisfactorios

by A_elilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/A_elilim
Summary: Cuando Quatre y Trowa inician su relación, lo hacen sin un gramo de vergüenza y discreción. Para tormento de Duo.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Medidas extremas con interludios satisfactorios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral/gifts).



> Hace poquito recibí un review en una historia de GW. No sé si en consecuencia, pero al mismo día siguiente se me metió un plot bunnie que escribí en una sentada y media.
> 
> No está releído, no está bien pensado, hay más o menos OoC, y podría seguir enumerando cosillas por aquí y por allá. El asunto es que aquí está esto como ofrenda feucha a un fandom que sigo desde hace más de quince años. Viva Gundam Wing 4ever, amen.

Cuando Duo se separó de Heero, estaba hecho una revolución de sábanas, sudor y respiraciones entrecortadas. A lo largo de su vida había tenido encuentros satisfactorios, pero con quien el otro piloto, era especialmente bueno.

—Wow.

No era la primera vez, y si de él dependía, tampoco la última.

—Hn…

—¿Crees que escucharon?

Si la forma en la que le raspaba la garganta significaba algo, no le cabía duda que sus compañeros de departamento sí hubieran escuchado. Y de paso, los vecinos y gente de varios metros a la redonda.

Sonrió satisfecho y cuando Heero giró hacia él con pañitos húmedos para deshacerse de las muestras de una intensa sesión de sexo, se dejó hacer.

—¿Podemos dormir de cucharita?

No hubo más respuesta que unos brazos fuertes rodeando su talle.

Inició así:

Toda la culpa la tenía cierto rubio con sonrisa cándida y cara de nunca matar ni a una mosca. No malentiendan a Duo, Quatre entraba en su top tres de personas favoritas en el mundo entero y sabía bien que no solo podía aniquilar una mosca, sino una colonia entera…

El punto es: ¿Quatre involucrado en una relación? Eso era otra categoría.

Estaban confinados a una casa de seguridad por un tiempo indefinido, y entre esas paredes y escasos recursos, con tensión de poder ser descubiertos y siempre pendientes de los movimientos del enemigo, la relación entre Quatre y Trowa se había consolidado.

Sentía felicidad por sus amigos, por el hecho de tenerse uno al otro cuando todo el resto parecía que se estaba derrumbando y su meta de paz lucía lejana.

Hasta ahí todo genial. Más que genial.

El quid del asunto era que, contra todo pronóstico, no eran una pareja discreta disfrutando de sus pininos en el amor. No. Eran demostraciones abiertas de afecto a un nivel que causaban diabetes, detallitos como darse de comer a la boca, caminar de las manos en el espacio mínimo al que estaban reducidos y tal.

Si solo hubiera sido, Duo podría haber sobrevivido. Pero eso no era todo.

La habitación que compartía con Heero estaba justo al frente de la los tórtolos y el tormento inició bastante rápido. La primera ocasión que tuvo que escuchar los gemidos y el sonido rítmico de la cama contra la pared, violentando el sacro silencio de la noche, quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, entre asombrado y sus hormonas de adolescente en máximo alboroto.

Esa mañana, no pudo mirar a los ojos de Quatre.

La segunda ocasión, los gemidos fueron incluso más sonoros, acompañados por una senda retahíla de “más, más, más…”.

—Oye, Heero, ¿escuchas lo mismo que yo o estoy volviéndome loco?

Hubo una pausa.

—Lo escucho.

No sintió alivio; todo lo contrario, si consideraba la erección entre sus piernas.

Para la novena ocasión, en la que además de ruegos y quejidos, uso sacrílego de deidades sagradas, hubo el inconfundible sonido de nalgadas, Duo estaba más que harto.

Estaba en su naturaleza ser frontal y Quatre era un amigo cercano. Lo único que lo detenía de decir un nada azucarado “Tu vida sexual no me deja dormir”, era la felicidad que flotaba en el ambiente. Trowa, siempre reservado y callado, tenía un bonito brillo en sus ojos verdes que le hacía sentir que no tenía el derecho de juzgar.

—Tengo ojeras horribles, Wufei —se quejó, señalándose la cara—. Son incansables, como conejos. Toda la noche. Entiendo que son jóvenes y todo, pero debe ser ilegal entrarle tanto al tema. Digo, ¿no se les irrita…? Ya sabes, allá abajo. Ugh.

—Deberías hacer como yo.

—No voy a dormir al aire libre —gruñó.

Wufei se encogió de hombros. —Es mejor que —enrojeció—… escucharlos.

Todos los días le preguntaba a Heero si había novedades o alguna misión que cumplir que lo alejara de la casa de seguridad. Siempre recibía negativas.

—¿Puedo ir a conseguir yo los suministros? —insistió.

—Esa es tarea de Wufei. Tu apariencia llama mucho la atención.

—¿Puedo vigilar que los gundams estén bien escondidos?

—Yo me encargo de eso.

—Heero… necesito hacer algo. Voy a enloquecer.

Algo habría de notar Heero en su voz que lo contempló unos segundos antes de asentir. Una sesión de entrenamiento, con lucha cuerpo a cuerpo incluida, no era lo que había pensado, pero fue bien recibido. Y a su vez, le plantó una idea en la cabeza mientras estaba empinado contra el piso, sus piernas enredadas uno en el otro, y respirando agitadamente.

—Heero Yuy, ten sexo conmigo.

Las pobladas cejas del mencionado se unieron en su entrecejo y en un salto, lo había liberado y marcado distancia.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó de inmediato, ofendido—. Sé que soy atractivo y tengo, eh, habilidades —agregó, sugerente.

Lo siguiente que vio fueron las espaldas de Heero. «Caerás, quieras o no», pensó sacándole la lengua, a pesar de que no podía ser visto.

Conseguir lo que quería tenía doble finalidad:

Por un lado, le daría de probar a Quatre y Trowa su propia ruidosa medicina. Segundo, podría deshacerse de toda la tensión sexual que tenía fondeada en el vientre.

Ser una piedra en el zapato, insistir y brindar argumentos razonables, era parte de sus destrezas, y con Heero siempre había sido especialmente fácil. Tener el cañón de su magnum contra la frente porque estaba sobrepasándose, ya no le intimidaba lo suficiente para parar.

Continuó así:

Quatre y Trowa iban cuesta arriba en lo desvergonzado de su comportamiento. Si ninguno no tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, se volvió habitual que aparte de las noches, también pudieran ser escuchados a mediodía o en las tardes.

También lucían marcas de su pasión en la piel sin embarazo y en una conversación que Duo había desterrado de su cerebro, se enteró que estaban forzando con entusiasmo los límites del sexo vainilla.

Un par de noche siguió el consejo de Wufei y durmió en la intemperie, y solo regresó a su cama por la amenaza de un resfrío.

—No tenemos medicinas —le había reprochado Heero.

—Yuy, acuéstate conmigooooo.

—No.

Duo soltó un “bah” y se sorbió la nariz.

Uno de los pocos consuelos que tenía, era que sus amigos no salían de los confines de su cuarto. Sin embargo, eso fue roto cuando el baño pasó a ser parte de sus territorios de exploración y bien, no era que contaran con agua caliente para empezar, pero era el único baño y tener que recurrir al bosque que franqueaba la casa, era molesto e incómodo.

Lo peor era que seguía son su estricta política de no mostrar su enfado a Quatre.

—¿No estás durmiendo bien, Duo? Luces un poquito demacrado.

Quiso bufar, pero movió la mano en el aire, como si fuera algo sin importancia.

—Es el estrés del encierro.

Siguiendo un brillante impulso, juntó un poco de provisiones y fue hacia el paraje donde estaban ocultos los gundams. La cabina de Deathscythe lo recibió como si fuera el hogar que nunca había tenido y tuvo la mejor noche en semanas. Su despertar no fue igual de agradable, el rostro de Heero con expresión de pocos amigos y mirada asesina.

—No puedes estar aquí.

—¿Cómo entraste sin despertarme?

—Comprometes la seguridad de los gundams —insistió Heero, brazos cruzados y dispuesto a sacarlo a rastras, podía adivinarlo.

Duo se sentía revitalizado después de horas de sueño continuo sin gemidos, así que puso sus puños en modo defensivo.

—Igual no estoy haciendo mucho en la casa, prefiero quedarme a vivir aquí —estableció.

—Tienes encendida la calefacción de Deathscythe, eso puede hacer que lo detecten si monitorean los niveles términos de la zona desde el aire.

Quiso refutar y diseñar un sistema para que su presencia pasara desapercibida, pero antes de conseguirlo, desbarató su posición de ataque y gritó:

—¡No puedo estar en esa casa con Quatre y Trowa! Voy a asesinarlos o suicidarme. Así que o me asignas una misión o…

—¿Tengo sexo contigo? ¿Eso aliviaría tus problemas?

Se encogió de hombros, empezando a sentir asfixiante la cabina reducida. Puesto así, lo dudaba, pero era mejor a nada.

—Está bien.

—Mira, mi situación es desesperada. No estoy hecho de aleación de gundamio como tú y no tengo la fortaleza de Wufei de meditar, poner la mente en blanco y, y ni sé…

—Está bien —repitió Heero, interrumpiendo su palabrería.

—¿Está bien qué?

—Tú y yo. Mientras estemos encerrados.

Heero tenía el entrecejo arrugado y proyectaba la misma aura asesina de siempre, pero aun así, pudo divisar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Duo parpadeó, asimilando la inesperada nueva ruta que tomaban los hechos y sus ojos amenazaron con salirse de sus órbitas.

¡Al fin dulce venganza!

Tenía ojos y una más que sana libido, así que sabía de antemano que tener a Heero encima, debajo, de costado o lo que fuera, sería increíble. Y lo fue, una vez que aclararon las cuestiones básicas.

—¿Dar o recibir? A mí me gusta cualquier posición —declaró Duo.

—Ok.

—Sí. Tengo amplia experiencia no solo en el campo de batalla, sabes.

—Hm.

—¿Tienes preservativos?

—No.

—Supongo que es una pregunta estúpida cuando apenas tenemos para comer —suspiró—. Espera, ¿y qué tal lubricante? No pienso hacer nada sin lubricante.

—Puedo hacerlo sin lubricante.

—Es porque tú eres un masoquista suicida de lo peor. No, gracias. Plan abortado, me regreso a mi gundam y listo. No me importa que…

—Tengo.

La súbita intervención hizo que no se fijara en una prominente raíz y estuviera a poco de irse de bruces contra el suelo.

—¿De verdad? Oh, genial. Entonces será sin preservativo. Me he hecho chequeos, y estoy limpio como chico virgen jamás tocado. ¿De qué más deberíamos hablar? Uhm, hm. Ah, por cierto, soy ruidoso. Como tren pasando por pueblo fantasma, como barco que se despide de puerto, y…

—Duo.

—¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que me calle?

La casa se vislumbraba a apenas unos cuantos metros.

—¿Estás nervioso?

Más que una interrogante, parecía una afirmación. Una acusación con rastros innegable de mofa.

—No.

Quedó mudo.

¿Debería?

—¿Tú lo estás?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Sinceramente, cuando estabas ocupado siendo un adolescente terrorista, con sangre en las manos y pesadillas que no te dejaban dormir si habías tenido una pelea intensa, lo último en lo que pensabas era en sexo.

Su colonia tenía una amplia reputación de estar repleta de gente de malvivir, con prostitución, drogas, violencia y perdición. No había tenido una buena infancia y desde pequeño sabía lo que era la muerte. Más allá de las veces apresuradas y sin mucho placer que había tenido con anónimos, el misterio de las relaciones sexuales no le llamaba especialmente.

Quatre y Trowa, y sobre todo, el papel protagónico del encierro, estaban alimentando una hoguera que nunca había estado muy viva.

La presencia de Heero hacía lo propio.

No tenía miedo. Claro que no. Pero sí incertidumbre.

Pronto descubrió que el soldado perfecto no era perfecto en la cama.

No sabía cuál era la previa experiencia de Heero, no quiso preguntar para no tener que pagar con la misma moneda. Pero nada le prepararía para besos demasiado agresivos en el mal sentido y músculos como hierro que no se doblegaba.

—¡Sé suave!, por el amor a lo sagrado —exigió, tomando un buen mechón de cabello achocolatado para separar a Heero de su boca—. No me molesta la idea teórica de que quieras comerme la boca, pero estás haciendo que nos choquemos los dientes y auch, y un “auch” no es positivo, Heero.

Hubo una estela irreconocible en los ojos azules de Heero, como de animalito regañado.

—Déjame guiar —pidió Duo a continuación. Si bien en el terreno de los besos tampoco tenía un historial largo, sabía lo que le gustaba.

Quitándole el factor agresividad-no-controlada-auch, los besos de Heero fueron todo lo que necesitaba, con fuerza, húmedos y sembrando la ansia de más.

Quedar desnudos fue conseguido en dos pestañeos, tener el lubricante a la mano, también. Separar las piernas, ignorando que las mejillas le ardían como si fuera brasa caliente, pues ahí estábamos. El dedo invasivo de Heero no tuvo un ápice de piedad con él y le hizo retorcerse hasta que se acostumbró a este.

—HEY.

—Duo.

—Te voy a pedir muy seriamente dos cosas, una es que no olvides que estoy hecho de carne y huesos, y me estás tocando en una zona íntima. Y lo segundo, que te concentres en lo que está pasando aquí, ¿sí? No te desconectes porque… —y lo siguiente lo dijo con más suavidad—: el sexo debe de ser de a dos. ¿Podría ser?

Heero lo contempló, evaluando sus peticiones, antes de asentir.

Cuando llegó a tres dedos, tenía el vientre contraído y sus gemidos eran genuinos, no muy altos, no muy callados, la meta de ser escuchado dejada muy de lado.

—Creo que estoy listo para ti.

La erección de Heero era imponente y tenía la punta brillosa.

—Aplica más lubricante —pidió.

Cuando lo tuvo adentro la primera vez, sintió un pitido en los oídos por un segundos y el corazón se le fue a la garganta. Una embestida, dos embestidas, diez embestidas, y estaba empezando a disfrutarlo, cuando Heero soltó un gruñido y tomándolo de las caderas, empujó con más fuerza antes de quedarse quieto, jadeando encima de él.

—¿Te-te acabas de correr? —preguntó sin creérselo.

Hero se separó y entre sus glúteos sintió un líquido caliente resbalando hasta llegar a las sábanas.

—¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! —vociferó—. Empezamos hace, no sé, tres segundos atrás —se quejó.

Heero ocultó el rostro con su brazo flexionado. —Me pediste que me concentrara en el momento. Fue… fue mucho.

Duo repasó a la velocidad de la luz cualquier oportunidad en la que había podido escuchar a Heero tartamudear o similar, y no encontró ninguna.

—Wow. Ok. Ya. Eso estuvo… Estuvo. Fue. ¿Acaso fue tu primera vez? —soltó una risita. Hubo silencio, gruñó, se resignó, todo en una.

Llevó la mano a su erección e insatisfecho, se dio varios tirones con la finalidad de llegar al clímax. No culparía a Heero de la rapidez, no se burlaría, no…

—¿¡Estás duro otra vez!? —preguntó crispado, y la verdad, emocionado.

El empalme de Heero, todavía húmedo por la actividad previa, lucía erguido y listo para una segunda ronda.

—Ven aquí, métemelo, ya, ya, ahora —exigió.

Como Heero parecía que hacía oídos sordos a sus demandas, bufó y se enderezó, se sentó a horcadas encima de él y posicionándose justo encima de donde debía, descendió, penetrándose a sí mismo. Balanceó las caderas, primero de manera experimental y luego con velocidad, hasta que los músculos le ardían, sintiéndose bien.

Brutalmente bien.

¿El sexo podía ser disfrutado a tal nivel?

Un ínfima parte de él entendió mejor a sus amigos.

Su orgasmo manchó el pecho de Heero de semen y no tuvo nada de arrepentimiento al ver que en su arrebato, también le había arañado los pectorales.

—¿Repetimos?

El tiempo de duración de Heero incrementó de modo exponencial a medida que más lo hacían, igual que el ruido que Duo era capaz de soltar.

Su nivel de placer no estaba ligado a cuánto gemidos liberaba, pero saber que molestaba precisamente a quienes habían hecho infernal su estadía en ese lugar, era un plus indiscutible.

Descubrir los secretos del cuerpo de Heero volvió mil veces mejor todo porque eran como dos piezas que se acoplaban en cada recoveco.

De las puertas de su cuarto para fuera, su dinámica de relación era una, y de las puertas para adentro, era otra.

Conocer esos aspectos de Heero a los que, sospechaba, nadie más tenía acceso, era divertido en extremo.

—¿Así que Heero y tú? —preguntó Quatre apenas tuvo oportunidad.

—¿Piedrita y yo qué?

—Ayer los escuchamos.

Para ser alguien que tenía ni una gota de sangre en la cara, Duo encontró curioso su sonrojo y lo sintió como una pequeña revancha.

—No sé de qué hablas, Q.

—Pero...

—Lalalala, no escucho nada.

Duo tuvo la vana esperanza de que habiendo probado lo que era estar del otro lado, Quatre y Trowa empezaran a ser al menos un poco mesurados con su actuar.

Fue un iluso.

Completo iluso.

Heero estaba recorriendo el perímetro inmediato asegurándose que las alarmas estuvieran en buen estado, cuando los ruidos iniciaron. Duo, que estaba cepillándose contento su cabello, bufó con incredulidad.

Quince minutos después, al mismo momento que Heero atravesó el dintel de la puerta, se le lanzó encima sin ceremonias.

A esas alturas, nunca recibía un rechazo porque era fácil y, una vez cumplidos sus escasos deberes de vigilancia, no mucho quedaba por hacer más que esperar.

Era adaptarse o morir, y el sexo lo hacía todo más sencillo.

—Sigo dilatado por lo de la mañana —jadeó entre besos—, quítate los pantalones. Ya, ya, ahora.

Ser lanzado sin ceremonias contra la cama fue excitante. Se giró hasta quedar boca abajo, trasero en el aire. Sus boxers fueron removidos de un tirón, sintió el frío del lubricante resbalando por sus testículos, y lo siguiente que supo, fue que era atravesado de un empellón que le cortó el aliento.

—Oh, sííííííí... AHÍ, AHÍ MISMO.

Sus oídos bloquearon los gemidos que fueran suyos o lao gruñidos de Heero.

Ser tomado así, sin piedad ni descanso, deshacía todas las telarañas de su cabeza. Hizo puños con las cobijas a su disposición e ignoró la quemazón en su garganta, señal de que estaba exagerando demasiado con sus gritos.

No interesaba.

Ni siquiera interesaba el propósito por el cual se deshacía haciendo tanto sonido.

Las consecuencias directas de esa noche en particular fueron que:

Apenas lo vio, Wufei gritó: —¡Maxwel, voy a matarte!

Duo vio en sus ojos que lo haría. Por fortuna, la intervención de Heero con una misión de reabastecimiento, le salvó el pellejo.

Lo siguiente, Quatre ahora sí le evitó la mirada.

La sensación de triunfo se desvaneció rápido, cuando se encontró a Trowa con ropa interior corriendo en el pasillo.

—¿Por qué? —susurró para sí mismo.

Trowa tenía en sus manos un tazón con hielos. No quiso imaginarse para qué.

… No quiso, pero lo hizo, y sintió ganas de arrancarse su largo pelo con las manos, de a mechones y provocándose dolor.

Sin rastros de Heero, que no perdía la costumbre de hacerse humo cuando lo veía necesario o se lo indicaban, él era opción descartada. Consecuentemente, Duo hizo lo que le pareció más lógico y ruin: hacerle competencia por su propia cuenta a sus vecinos. Se armó de lubricante, se desnudó y se puso manos a la obra.

Sinceridad por delante porque él nunca mentía: no fue ni la mitad de entretenido que cuando estaba con Heero. Pero Wufei se negó a comer en el mismo ambiente que él, y Quatre lo observaba con atención permanente, como si tuviera en la punta algo que no sabía cómo sacar.

Como fuera, quedó satisfecho.

Terminó así:

Por supuesto, la realidad les alcanzó repentinamente porque fuera de su escondite, el mundo seguía girando.

Heero no llegó a volver, sino que se comunicó con Wufei que les transmitió sus nuevas órdenes. Así de fácil, su mayor preocupación dejó de ser sonidos sexuales que le taladraban el cerebro.

La base que debían atacar no era cercana y no tenían armamento suficiente fuera de sus gundams. Una misión con un porcentaje de éxito pobre, nada nuevo bajo el sol.

La información filtrada por Heero les facilitaba dónde atacar, pero él también tenía la instrucción de adentrarse en el complejo militar para ubicar estratégicamente dispositivos de detonación.

Cuando un golpe impactó de lleno en sus costillas y otro soldado enemigo aprovechó su aturdimiento para disparar, haciendo que tuviera el roce doloroso de una bala en el brazo izquierdo, por un segundo estúpido ansió volver a la casa de seguridad. Porque el dolor y el olor a sangre y pólvora, no eran algo a lo que te acostumbrabas, a pesar de que lo decían, pensó mientras noqueaba a ambos soldados y huía de la tropa que corría en su dirección.

Se encontró con Trowa en el punto de reunión señalado con anterioridad y con metralletas descargándose contra ellos, se refugiaron tras un cargador espacial.

—¿Crees que logremos salir de aquí? —preguntó con los dientes apretados, evaluando el momento exacto para lanzar la última granada que tenía.

Trowa no le contestó nada y el ruido de la explosión cercana suplantó el estruendo de las alarmas y destrucción por un pitido agudo. En su loca carrera a la salida tomaron caminos separados y no supo con seguridad si cuando el complejo voló en pedazos, estaba a salvo.

Ya se enteraría, pasados unos días o tal vez meses. El tiempo que podía pasar sin ver o saber de los otros pilotos siempre variaba mucho. Y por eso mismo, cuando llegó a donde estaba Deathscythe, le sorprendió mucho encontrar a Heero revisando que la maquinaria no tuviera fallas.

—No estuvo mucho rato en pelea —dijo—. Todos los sistemas funcionan bien... Espera, ¡no me digas que vas a robarme otra vez partes de mi gundam! —Luego de la acusación, sacó el arma que todavía tenía en el bolsillo posterior.

—¿Tienes municiones?

No tenía. Jaló del gatillo y con un bufido, dejó caer el arma al suelo.

—Estás lastimado.

—Quién lo dice…

Duo tenía una o dos costillas rotas, el brazo lastimado y sangre que no le pertenecía manchando su ropa. Su estado no estaba nada más, si lo comparaban con otras ocasiones. No podía decir lo mismo de Heero, que lucía como si hubiera recibido la paliza de su vida. Sabía de su sobrehumana tolerancia al dolor, pero también sabía que debía doler.

—Tengo un kit de primeros auxilios.

—Necesitamos movernos.

—¿Dónde está tu gundam?

—Oculto.

—Oh. Ok, ok, al menos no está capturado.

Heero le clavó la mirada y Duo rodó los ojos.

—Este es mi gundam —declaró, cruzando los brazos. Recibió un asentimiento—. Bien.

—Necesito llegar a unas coordenadas.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó, aunque sabía por anticipado que no habría respuesta—. Ya, como sea, súbete.

Era peligroso movilizarse con libertad tan rápido, la zona era cercana a una donde habían hecho un ataque a gran escala. Esperar a que los atraparan los refuerzos de las tropas de la Alianza en busca de los perpetradores, también lo era.

Deathscythe partió con una ruta fija brindada por Heero y Duo empleó todas sus maniobras de escape una vez que fueron visualizados y empezaron a ser perseguidos.

En el aire, haciendo un plan mental para adelantarse varios pasos a sus enemigos, e ignorando lo mejor que podía a Heero curarse sus heridas, incluido el ponerse su nariz en su lugar correcto y sin mover ni un músculo facial, entendió una vez más que esa era su vida mientras estuvieran en guerra.

—Es imposible que entremos el radar de nadie ahora —anunció.

Silencio.

—Puse el piloto automático. —Silencio—. “Gracias, Duo”. Pues de nada, Heero, cuando quieras… No, olvídalo, no es cuando quieras; no confío mucho en ti.

Silencio.

Ese era el mismo chico cuyo sabor sabía a la perfección, sus expresiones de placer y cómo contraía el rostro justo antes de un orgasmo. Era un pensamiento extraño de digerir.

Lo descartó de inmediato. O lo intentó.

desinfectó el roce de bala de su brazo con agua oxigenada y tomó un par de píldoras para el dolor de sus costillas.

Estaban atravesando el mar y había calma superficial y que sería rota inevitablemente.

—Oye, Heero, ¿no quieres un rapidito aquí?

—No.

—Bueno, no perdía nada intentando.

Tal vez obtendría algo más que una negativa si las circunstancias se daban nuevamente. Un espacio limitado, sin mucho que hacer, con la desesperación acechando. O mejor todavía, cuando hubieran alcanzado la paz.

Soñar no costaba nada, pensó

Colofón:

Trowa sí estaba vivo, se enteró por Quatre escasas semanas después. Su amigo estaba con los Maguanac y le dio refugio en el desierto mientras huía.

No planeaba alargar su estancia con él, pero antes de irse, una mano delicada se posó en su hombro y recibió una mirada preocupada.

—Duo.

—Quatre.

—Lo de Heero y tú… ustedes…

No había visto o pensado en Heero más allá de una noche en la, sorprendentemente, tuvo oportunidad y sosiego suficiente para masturbarse. Chasqueó la lengua.

—No hay un “nosotros”.

Quatre meneó la cabeza, obviamente sin creerle.

—Déjame decirte que era muy ruidosos cuando estuvimos juntos y, no sé si sería sobrepasarme, pero si alguna vez volvemos a estar en la misma situación, por favor, tengan un poco más de decoro.

Los ojos de por sí ya grandes de Duo, se abrieron como platos.

Quatre pidiéndole ser decoroso. Quatre acusándolos a _ellos_ de ruidosos.

Solo le quedó reír.

—Ah, sí, claro, Q. Claro…


End file.
